


Des...¡¿qué?!

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Doctor Who References, M/M, Season/Series 05, Superwholock references, slight AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck aka Dios publica las novelas correspondientes a la cuarta temporada, haciendo que los fans descubran a Castiel...y su relación con Dean.<br/>Ambientado en la quinta temporada.<br/>Referencias a Doctor Who (y una chiquitita a Sherlock, no he podido resistirme).<br/>Nada me pertence.<br/>También en blogger: http://crazymarlalannister.blogspot.com.es/2013/10/hay-gente-cree-que-ser-dios-es-mola.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des...¡¿qué?!

Hay gente cree que ser Dios es mola, pero, en general, se equivocan.  
Ser Dios supone tener bajo tu responsabilidad un planeta entero, tener que soportar a un montón de fanáticos poco (o demasiado) inteligentes que creen que hablan en tu nombre y tratar de no entrometerte demasiado en la vida de tus disfuncionales hijos; entre otras cosas.  
Pero, de vez en cuando, puede llegar a ser divertido; y eso fue lo que Chuck el Profeta pensaba mientras firmaba un contrato para publicar los nuevos volúmenes de Sobrenatural y pensaba divertido en la reacción que sus fans tendrían al personaje de Castiel.  
Y de su relación con Dean, por supuesto. Porque la relación entre su hijo y el mayor de los hermanos Winchester era, cuanto menos, de amor platónico.  
Y eso solo por ahora; pensó divertido mientras se despedía de la editora.

\----

Castiel se apareció, como era su costumbre, sin avisar. Dean se sobresaltó momentáneamente.   
-Tío, Cas, podrías aprender a avisar. ¿Has descubierto alguna forma para parar el Armagedón? -Este negó y ambos empezaron a hablar, manteniendo una conversación que se podría describir como la Complicada Explicación del Porqué la Gente Paga por Ver a Otra Gente Placándose y Tratando de Llegar a una Raya al Fondo del Campo.  
En estas estaban -o más bien estaba Dean, porque el ángel hacía poco más que escuchar y replicar cada vez que algo no terminaba de parecerle lógico- cuando entró Sam con su inseparable portátil. No percibieron su presencia hasta varios minutos después, ya que el hombre se quedó en la puerta, observándolos como a ratas de laboratorio.  
-Joder…llevan razón…-Murmuró en un tono que iba a juego con la palidez momentánea de su rostro. Solo en aquel momento los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación se giraron para mirarlo.  
-¿Quiénes llevan razón en qué?-El aludido tragó saliva.  
-Es largo de contar…

Unas cinco horas antes

Desde que aquel excéntrico amigo de la pajarita de Cas le había trucado el portátil con aquella luz verde que salía de aquel objeto similar a un destornillador que trataba como si de ella dependiera el destino de la humanidad, la conexión wi-fi nunca fallaba en el portátil de Sam Winchester.  
Aquel día, mientras buscaba información sobre el Apocalipsis sin demasiado interés en Google por decimotercera vez en el día, el link de un foro online le llamó la atención.  
"¿Cómo conseguirán evitar la Apocalipsis Sam y Dean? (Si es que lo que consiguen)"  
Completamente en shock, le dio al enlace y, tras comprender que aquello se debía a que Chuck había conseguido seguir publicando novelas sobre ellos que debían de corresponder a cuando intentaban evitar que todos los sellos se abriesen, empezó a leer los posts en aquel foro en el que gente con nombres de usuarios tan extraños como "TheGeekAlienHunter" o "DestielIsMyLife" debatían de manera ferviente (casi enfermiza a su parecer) sobre si Ruby sería finalmente una traidora o no, sobre la adicción de Sam a la sangre de demonio, sobre si Bobby era más padre para ellos de lo que nunca había sido John y…sobre la clara atracción entre Dean y Castiel.  
Aquello era lo que llamaban "destiel" y era tan popular que prácticamente todo el mundo lo aprobaba. ¡Incluso escribían historias sobre ello!  
Sin saber muy bien como, se encontró leyendo sobre esta curiosa pareja durante horas- encontrando la materia hasta interesante- hasta que decidió bajar abajo, a ver como estaba su hermano y si él había encontrado alguna información de utilidad.

En el “presente”

-¿Quiénes llevan razón en qué?  
-Es largo de contar…-Entonces, Sam comenzó a relatarles todo lo que había leído en Internet, intentando ser lo más neutral posible y evitando aquellas cosas que creía que mayores traumas les podría dejar, como aquellas historias en las que el sexo era tan explícito que hasta Dean se ruborizaría si las leyera.  
Al acabar, Castiel parecía a punto de desmayarse y Dean de ir a desmayar a alguien.  
-Te…tengo que irme.-Musitó el ángel aún en estado de shock antes de desaparecer con cierta brusquedad y la cara de color escarlata.  
-¡¿Y de verdad tú te crees toda esa mierda?!-Al ver el enfado de su hermano, Sam rectificó su primer comentario sobre el asunto.  
-No, por supuesto que no, Dean, yo…estaba confuso.  
-…pues mejor, porque aquí.-Dean señaló el perfil de una chica que se hacía llamar "TheDetectiveCompanionInTheImpala".-Dice que "shippea" (y creo recordar gracias a la maravillosa clase que nos acabas de dar a Cas y a mí, que eso es básicamente emparejar) a, leo textualmente, “mi adorado e idolatrado Sammy con el Bromista (porfa porfa que vuelva a aparecer pronto)”. Es decir, que quiere que te líes con Gabriel, ¿cómo llamamos a eso Sam, eh? ¿"Sabriel"?, ¿te gusta cómo suena?-Él se sintió sonrojar.  
-No, Dean, ¿vale? Ya te he dicho que no me lo creo, solo...me he sentido confuso un momento, ¿comprendido?-Pero no pudo evitar recordar las miradas inconscientes que ambos se estaban lanzando cuando entró a la habitación.  
Y supo que aquellas personas anónimas de internet llevaban razón. 

El Destiel era REAL.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Y he aquí el fic que acabé ayer mismo como quién no quiere la cosa!   
> ¿Qué de dónde salió la idea?  
> Pues la verdad, se me ocurrió al ver las caras que se les quedan a ellos en la cuarta tempora cuando descubren el Wincest XD, pensé en que pasaría si mi adorado Sammy (sip, la tal TheDetectiveCompanionInTheImpala está inspirada en mí, sorpresa! ;) ) descubriera el Destiel...
> 
> Bueno, en resumen, que espero que este one-shot sea medianamente aceptable y os guste,
> 
> Marla


End file.
